Clash of the True King
by Frosty Brit
Summary: (Sequel to The True name of the King) Jamie is struggling to keep himself out of the war after being forced to kill the one he loves, but when someone does something unforgivable, Jamie must act. He must unite those with the same goal as his, while a darker force waits in the shadows... a hint of romance in some chapters... and mentions of BenneFrost


**And here we go, the Sequel to True Name Of The King… so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rise of the Guardians (Have not mentioned it in a while…)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Moving On.**

* * *

Jamie awoke with a groan as he looked around the room, walking over to the window in his large home looked down to see the Soldier's he'd created blocking Manny's forces, while moonlight covered the battlefield.

Sighing he walked back over to the bed and laid back down, "You should be sleeping" the spirit that lay next to him, Jamie turned his head to look at the spirit,

"As should you" Jamie whispered the words, looking at the form next to him, the one he cared about more than any other, after al it had been them that had captured his heart, over the 250's since he'd been forced to kill Jack, becoming less like the bodyguard Jamie had originally envisaged and more and more a lover.

"Manny still attacking?"

"Naturally, I assume he believes if he captures me I'll somehow start to fight for him, or anyone" Jamie replied, in the dark he could still make out the smirk on the others face,

"He'd have to go through me first" The Smirking spirit told him,

"Moroz" Jamie spoke calmly and the other spirit raised an eyebrow, "Let us gain some rest, I said we'd visit the Hospital in the morning… then we must attend Jack O'Lanturn's wake"

"Of course, Jamie" Moroz nodded, "Sleep well"

Jamie nodded as he cuddled in with Moroz, closing his eyes, listening to the gentle heartbeat of the other, and he smiled as he fell asleep…

* * *

**(Tree of Life)**

Reece growled as the few generals they had argued amongst themselves, while Dawn and Holly both looked on, both feeling like they wanted to hit someone.

"Spirits be calm" Reece told them,

"How can we, Pitch Black and the army of Shadow's are waiting just outside of our borders, Manny is attacking the neutral zone and Natura has been gone for a quarter of a century!" one General called, staring at Reece as if he was mad,

"Manny is looking for J… The Fabler, he believes him to be in the Neutral zone, we cannot protect those spirits that dwell there. You know that the Neutrals have been forced back, even the Guardian's have been forced into hiding due to this war…" Holly told them, "The Fabler has made it perfectly clear that the Neutral zone shall host anyone who does not wish to fight for one of the Titan forces and shall care for all injured parties, Manny will be distracted soon enough anyway, I hear rumour Father Time is planning on launching another assault on the Moon"

"Sure because he's so much more organised than Galactica" Dawn growled, "Where did she vanish to?"

"Back to defend her capital" Reece told her, "Then Grim is also on the march, but doesn't seem to be paying us any mind"

"One less headache" another General told him before sighing, "And the Triage?"

"The still fighting among themselves, I think, if not then they've been wiped out" Reece told them,

"So what shall we do, hold out here?" the first general asked,

"Until the time is right, yes" Reece told him, "No-one is stupid enough to attack the Tree of life itself, even if we look vulnerable"

"That the Spirits for that" Holly muttered to herself, before they all turned to look up at the empty thrones, Winter and Nature, before dismissing the General's,

"We should go to pay respects" Dawn told them, "O'Lanturn was a dear friend to our mother"

* * *

**(The Shadow Lands)**

Pitch cursed as he paced up and down the narrow halls that lined their home,

"They still refuse to meet with us, we have our entire following ready to aid them and they ignore us" the spirit in front of him to him,

"They really do not take after their mother all that much, if she had even got a single sighting of me she'd have been here like a raging bull" Pitch growled, "if they refuse to meet with us, we should move on… maybe try and protect the Neutral zone, I hear that's where the Fabler has chosen to live"

"indeed, and his healing powers are as powerful as the stories tell, he was able to grow back the arm that April Fool lost when she was protecting Baby New Year" The spirit told him,

"Fool and New Year survived?" Pitch asked, "I feared them lost when the city of Egolk fell"

"So, will you be attending the Funeral?" The Spirit asked, before Pitch could continue to rant,

"O'Lanturn managed to help spread fear and courage nicely, it would dishonour him if I were not to" Pitch replied, "Have three squads ready encase anything breaks out"

Pitch turned and walked away, and in a flash of darkness was gone, leaving only the remaining spirit to run off, eager to report to his master….

* * *

**(The Neutral Zone)**

Nicolas St. North, was not happy, sure he'd made it out of Santoff Clausian in time before it was destroyed, but having to work underground, beneath the Natural Zone, that was hard on him and his staff, true Tooth, Sandy and Bunny also worked out of the same caves and tunnel's after their homes were attacked in the first years of the war, but simply knowing that he'd been forced to run away, rather than confront the attacker irked him.

The Guardian's had been a symbol who Neutral spirits had rallied behind, North knew he should have seen the attacks coming but he didn't and it was only thanks to the Fabler that he'd managed to flee at all, many were not so lucky, spirits he'd known for years, Treznor Thankous the Spirit of Thanksgiving, April Showers and even the groundhog, with hundreds if not thousands more lost that he did not yet know about.

He looked through one of the small windows in the cave he called his office and sighed, thinking back to a happier time… and wishing it to return soon…

* * *

**And with that I'll end**

**Just sorta setting the mood, hope you enjoyed…. **

**Frosty B.**

* * *

**P.S: Check out DevianART to see concept art of: Jack Frost (Frozen Heart outfit), The Fabler (Jamie), Reece, Holly, Dawn, Yuki-Onna and Natura...**


End file.
